History of Judgment Day
Event: "Judgment Day" Date: October 18, 1998 Location: Rosemont, Illinois Arena: The Horizon Attendence: 18,153 Sunday Night Heat Match: Steve Blackman pinned Justin Bradshaw (2:58)....Sunday Night Heat Match: The Oddities (Giant Silva, Kurrgan, and Golga ) defeated Los Boriquas (Jose Estrada, Miguel Perez, and Jesus Castillo) (2:31) when Golga pinned Castillo....Sunday Night Heat Match: The Godfather pinned Farooq (1:54)....Sunday Night Heat Match: Scorpio pinned Jeff Jarrett (3:41)....Al Snow pinned Mark Mero (7:13)....Legion of Doom 2000 (Hawk and Animal) and Darren Drozdov defeated Disciples of Apocalypse (Skull and Eight Ball) and Paul Ellering (5:55) when Droz pinned Eight Ball....World Light-Heavyweight Title Match: Christian pinned Taka Michinoku (8:34) to win the title....Goldust pinned Val Venis (12:07)....European Heavyweight Title Match: X-Pac pinned D-Lo Brown (14:37) to win title....World Tag Team Ttle Match: The Headbangers (Mosh and Thrasher) defeated New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James) (14:01) by Disqualification. The New Age Outlaws retain the tag team titles....Intercontiental Heavyweight Title Match: Ken Shamrock Knocks Out Mankind (14:36) to retain the Intercontinental title....Mark Henry pinned Rocky Maivia (5:02)....The Undertaker and Kane fought to a No Contest (17:41). Steve Austin was the special referee. ---- Event: Judgment Day 2000 Date: May 21, 2000 Location: Louisville, Kentucky Arena: Freedom Hall Attendence: 17,533 Six Man Tag Team Match: Too Cool (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor) and Rikishi Phatu defeated Edge, Christian, and Kurt Angle (9:51) when Rikishi Phatu pinned Edge...European Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): Eddy Guerrero defeated Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko (7:50) in a three way match to retain the title when Guerrero pinned Malenko...Falls Count Anywhere Match (No Holds Barred, No Disqualification): Shane McMahon pinned The Big Show (7:13) in a falls count anywhere match...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Submission Match): Chris Benoit defeated Chris Jericho (13:29) to retain the title in a submission match...Tables Match: Jesse James and X-Pac defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von) (10:44) in a tables match...World Heavyweight Title Match (One Hour Iron Match): Hunter Hearst Helmsley defeated Rocky Maivia in an "Ironman Match" (60:00) 6 falls to 5 to win the title. Shawn Michaels was the special guest referee. ---- Event: Judgment Day 2001 Day: May 20, 2001 Location: Sacramento, California Arena: ARCO Arena Attendance: 13,623 Sunday Night Heat Match: Raven defeated Val Venis...Sunday Night Heat Heat Match: Hardcore Holly and Crash Holly defeated Kaientai...William Regal pinned Rikishi Phatu (3:58)...Medals Match, Best 2 Out Of Three Falls Match (Pinfalls Match, Submission Match, and Ladder Match): Chris Benoit pinned Kurt Angle (1:03) in the first fall...Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit (13:23) via submission for the second fall. Kurt Angle defeated Chris Benoit in the ladder match to win the medals...World Hardcore Title Match (Three Way Dance): Rhyno defeated The Big Show and Test (9:18) in a three way dance to retain the Hardcore title when Rhyno pinned Big Show...Women's World Heavyweight Title Match: Chyna pinned Lita (6:38) to retain the title...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Chain Match): Kane pinned Triple H (12:27) to win the title in a "chain" match..."Tag Team Turmoil" Match (Tag Team Gauntlet) Match: Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho won the "Tag Team Turmoil" gauntlet. The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated Dean Malenko and Perry Saturn (1:35) when Farrooq pinned Saturn. The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) defeated The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray Dudley) (8:00) when Bradshaw pinned Buh-Buh Ray Dudley. X-Factor (X-Pac and Justin Credible) defeated The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) (12:27) when X-Pac pinned Bradshaw...X-Factor (X-Pac and Justin Credible) defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) (17:00) when X-Pac pinned Matt Hardy. Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit defeated X-Factor (X-Pac and Justin Credible) (24:10) when Jericho and Benoit made both members of X-Factor tapped out...Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit defeated Edge and Christian (32:00) when Benoit made Edge submit...World Heavyweight Title Match (No Holds Barred Match): Steve Austin pinned The Undertaker (24:00) to retain the title in a "No Holds Barred" match. ---- Event: Judgment Day 2002 Day: May 19, 2002 Location: Nashville, Tennessee Arena: Gaylord Entertainment Center Attendance: '14,500 '''Sunday Night Heat Match, European Heavyweight Title Matc'h: William Regal pinned D'Lo Brown to retain the title...'''Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Rob Van Dam (10:47) to retain the title... Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Stacy Kiebler (3:00) to retain the title...Brock Lesnar and Paul Heyman defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) (4:00) when Heyman pinned Jeff Hardy...Handicap Match: Steve Austin defeated Ric Flair and The Big Show (15:34) when Austin pinned Flair in a "handicap" match...Hair Vs. Hair Match: Edge pinned Kurt Angle (15:28) in a "hair vs. hair" match...Hell In The Cell Match: Triple H pinned Chris Jericho (24:29) in a "Hell in a Cell" match...World Tag Team Title Match: Rikishi Phatu and Rico Constantino defeated Billy Gunn and Chuck Palumbo (3:50) when Rikishi pinned Billy Gunn to win the tag team titles...Undisputed World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker pinned Hulk Hogan (11:20) to win the title. ---- Event: Judgment Day 2003 Day: May 18, 2003 Location: Charlotte, North Carolina Arena: Charlotte Coliseum Attendance: 13,000 Sunday Night Heat Match (RAW Match): Hurricane Helms pinned Steven Richards...Six Man Tag Team Match (SmackDown! Match): The FBI (Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli) and John Cena defeated Brian Kendrick, Chrisn Benoit, and Rhyno (3:55) when Palumbo pinned Kendrick...RAW Match: 'La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Renee Dupree) defeated Test and Scott Steiner (6:20) when Dupree pinned Steiner...'SmackDown! World Tag Team Title Match (Ladder Match): 'Yoshihiro Tajiri and Eddie Guerrero defeated Team Angle (Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas) (14:10) in a "ladder" match to win the tag team titles...'WWE Intercontinental Title Battle Royal (RAW Match): Christian won the "battle royal" (11:55) to win the Intercontinental Title. Other participants were: Booker T., Val Venis (Chief Sean Morely), Chris Jericho, Kane, Goldust, Lance Storm, Rob Van Dam, and Test...Bikini Contest (SmackDown! Match): 'Torrie Wilson defeated Sable in a "Bikini Contest"...'SmackDown! Match: 'Mr. America pinned Roddy Piper (4:50)...'RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: 'Kevin Nash defeated World Champion, Triple H, by Disqualification (7:22). Triple H retains the title...'Women's World Title Match (Four-Way Match, RAW Match): Jazz defeated Trish Stratus, Jacqueline, and Victoria (4:47) in a "four way" match to retain the title when Jazz pinned Jacqueline...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Stretcher Match): Brock Lesnar defeated The Big Show (15:27) in a "stretcher" match to retain the title. ---- Event: SmackDown!'s WWE Judgment Day Date: May 16, 2004 Location: Los Angeles, California Arena: Staples Arena Attendance: 18,722 Sunday Night Heat Match: Mark Jindrak pinned Sho Funaki...Rey Misterio and Rob Van Dam defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) (15:20) when Rob Van Dam pinned D-Von Dudley...Torrie Wilson pinned Dawn Marie (5:39)...Mordecai pinned Scotty Too Hotty (3:02)...World Tag Team Title Match: Rico Constantino and Charlie Haas defeated Hardcore Holly and Billy Gunn (9:49) when Charlie Haas pinned Billy Gunn to retain the tag team titles...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Chavo Guerrero pinned Jacqueline (4:49) to win the title. Chavo Guerrero's hand was tied behind his back during the match...United States Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned Renee Dupree (9:57) to retain the title...The Undertaker pinned Booker T. (11:24)...World Heavyweight Title Match: John Bradshaw Leyfield defeated Eddie Guerrero (23:14) by Disqualification. Eddie Guerrero retains the title. ---- Event: SmackDown!'s WWE Judgement Day Date: May 22, 2005 Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota Arena: Target Center Attendance: 9,500 Sunday Night Heat Match: Nunzio defeated Akio...World Tag Team Title Match: MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) defeated Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas (8:02) when Mercury pinned Haas to retain the tag team titles...Carlito Carribean Cool pinned The Big Show (4:40)...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Paul London pinned Chavo Guerrero (10:41) to retain the title...Booker T. pinned Kurt Angle (14:11)...United States Heavyweight Title Match: 'Orlando Jordan pinned John Heidenreich (4:52) to retain the title...Rey Misterio defeated Eddie Guerrero (18:35) by Disqualification...'World Heavyweight Title Match ("I Quit" Match): John Cena defeated John Bradshaw Leyfield (22:40) in an "I Quit" match to retain the title. ---- Event: SmackDown!'s WWE Judgment Day Date: '''May 21, 2006 '''Location: Phoenix, Arizona Arena: US Airways Center Attendance: 15,421 Dark Match: Matt Hardy defeated Simon Dean...World Tag Team Title Match: 'The Hooligans (Brian Kenderick and Paul London) defeated MNM (Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro) (13:00) when London pinned Mercury to win the tag team titles...Chris Benoit defeated Fit Finlay (20:00)...Jillian Hall pinned Melina (3:00)...'World Cruiserweight Title Match: Gregory Helms pinned Super Crazy (13:00) to retain the title...Mark Henry defeated Kurt Angle by Count Out (9:00)...King of the Ring Tournament Final Match: Booker T. defeated Bobby Lashley (9:00) to win the King of the Ring Tournament...The Great Khali pinned The Undertaker (8:00)...World Heavyweight Title Match: Rey Misterio pinned United States Champion, John Bradshaw Leyfield, (16:00) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE Judgment Day 2007 Date: '''May 20, 2007 '''Location: Saint Louis, Missouri Arena: Scottrade Center Attendance: 10,500 SmackDown! Dark Match: 'Kane defeated William Regal..,'RAW Match: Ric Flair defeated Carlito Caribbean Cool (16:00) via submission...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match (3-on-1 Handicap Match): Bobby Lashley defeated ECW World Champion, Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, and Umaga (1:00) when Bobby Lashley pinned Shane McMahon in a "3-on-1 Handicap" match. Vince's ECW World title was on the line in the match but Bobby pinned Shane therefore does not win the title, only the match...ECW Match: CM Punk pinned Elijah Burke (17:00)...RAW Match: Randy Orton defeated Shawn Michaels (4:00) by referee's decision...RAW World Tag Team Title Match: The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) defeated Trevor Murdoch and Lance Cade (16:00) when Jeff pinned Cade to retain the tag team titles...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: Edge pinned Batista (12:00) to retain the title...SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match (Best Two Out of Three Falls Match): Montel Vontavious Porter defeated Chris Benoit (14:00) in a "Best Two Out of Three Falls" match to win the title. Montel Vontavious Porter pinned Chris Benoit in the first fall (8:00). Montel Vontavious Porter pinned Chris Benoit in the second fall (14:00)...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena defeated The Great Kahli (8:00) by submission to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE Judgment Day 2008 Date: May 18, 2008 Location: Omaha, Nebraska Arena: Qwest Center Arena Attendance: 8,000 RAW Dark Match: RAW World Tag Team Champions, Hardcore Holly and Cody Rhodes, defeated Santino Marella and Carlito Carribean Cool when Holly pinned Carlito...RAW Match: John Cena pinned John Bradshaw Leyfield (16:00)...SmackDown! World Tag Team Title Match: ECW's John Morrison and ECW's Mike Mizanin defated ECW's Kane and ECW's CM Punk (7:00) when Morrison pinned Punk to retain the tag team titles...RAW Match, Non-Title Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Intercontinental Champion, Chris Jericho, in a "Non-Title" match (16:00)...RAW Women's World Title Match, Three-Way Match: Mickie James defeated Beth Phoenix and Melina in a "Three-Way" match (5:00) when James pinned Melina to retain the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: The Undertaker defeated Edge (17:00) by Count Out. The World Title is still vacant...RAW vs. SmackDown! Match: Jeff Hardy (RAW) pinned Montel Vontavious Porter (SmackDown!) (10:00)...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match, Steel Cage Match: Triple H pinned Randy Orton (21:00) in a "Steel Cage" match to retain the title.